seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 20
Saber stood with both hands down by his side, watching Platinum circle around him, obviously looking for an opening. "You're not going to find one. I've covered all my bases, and even if you do, it won't be of use to you." Platinum didn't respond, his eyes continued to scan Saber up and down until he was sure he found an opening. Platinum slid forward on his back before jetting his foot into Saber's gut. Saber stood unaffected, looking down at platinum with eyes of disappointment. "Shit.." Platinum murmured before swiping Saber's feet from under him and swiftly backing away. "Plan B! Survive!!" Saber stood back up and dusted himself off. "Guess that makes it my turn? I'll end this rather quickly." Saber's expression grew fierce and blistering heat started to radiate profusely from his body. No fire was sparked but it felt as if the world itself was ablaze. The ground underneath Saber's feet started to melt and liquify. With each step he took, more of the arena melted. Platinum sweated heavily, each drop evaporated as quickly as it came, slowly drying up his body. His mouth was dry and all the moisture in his body seemed to have evaporated. The arena itself started to wilt and melt from the intense heat. Platinum continued to back away from Saber, fearing the worse if he were to get any closer. Saber stepped and was instantly before Platinum, delivering a punch that threw him into the forest in a blaze of fiery glory. Platinum crashed through tree after tree, rock after rock, until he crashed into the ground, making a crater that matched his body. "I win." Saber announced as the heat disappeared, as if it weren't there to begin with. He walked back over to his seat and lifted his clipboard, scanning the list as all eyes on the arena were on him. Murmuring among pirates grew more frequent as they tried to gather themselves from the heat. Jericho exhaled and removed both of his jackets and opened up his buttoned shirt, flapping it to cool himself off. "Okay the hell happened?" Kent groaned and laid his head in his hand. "What's wrong?" Kent pointed to the girls eyeing Jericho's body, some trying to avoid looking. "Why does that always happen?" "Now you know why I wear two jackets." Jericho confirmed, buttoning up his shirt and putting one of his jackets back on. "Never again." Kent shook his head. "Let's face it, it's gonna happen again. That's just the luck of the Ryder." - Saber smirked as he saw the next line up. "This one is one of the few I was looking forward to seeing. Dark Prince Jericho vs The Cyclops Swordsman Gannon. Both of these two are on my radar, I expect a good fight." - Jericho looked up the arena and exhaled. "Seems like it's finally my turn." He said as he stepped into the ring. Jericho's eyes scanned all those watching him. "GANBARE JERICHO-KUN!!!" A group of girls shouted from the crowd. Jericho smiled sheepishly and waved at them. Gannon exhaled as he stood before Jericho with his hands in his pockets. "Why does that always happen to my opponents. All of them were ladies men.." "Were?" "Yeah were. Until I broke them. You see.. Everything that has been created, deserves to be broken. And you're no different." Gannon stated as his smile grew slightly more psychotic. "Now Dark Prince, let's see how long it takes for me to break you!!" He growled, drawing his sword. Jericho rolled his eyes and removed his sword from his hip, throwing it out of the arena. "Under unknown circumstances I would say this is still unfair.. But you remind me of a certain someone. Someone I wish I could've beaten before he left for good." Jericho cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, his forearms turned black with Haki. "Let's get started." Saber dropped his hand. "BEGIN!" Jericho wasted no time, he jumped towards Gannon and elbowed him across the arena floor, closely chasing after him. Gannon landed on his feet and slid backwards just in time for Jericho to swipe his feet out from under him and punch his head into the ground. "FULL MOON COMBINATION!!" Jericho flipped over Gannon and grabbed his foot and threw him up into the air. Jericho jumped up after him and smacked him back down with a Haki infused fist. Gannon his the ground and rolled to his feet. "Shit." He groaned sending slicing projectiles at Jericho. "7 Headed Hydra Attack!" Jericho encased his entire body in busoshoku Haki, deflecting the attack across the stadium. Jericho landed on one foot and jumped towards Gannon to continue the bombardment of attacks, delivering several punches and kicks across Gannon's body. - Kent looked to the crowd and smiled. "THATS MY BROTHER!!" "JE RI CHO! JE RI CHO!" The crowd chanted over and over, their cheers echoing across the island. - Fantasia stopped and looked back in the direction of the fights. "The hells going on? They're cheering for that ass?! But I didn't get so much as a good job?!!" Rhea stepped out of the ship and met Fantasia at the shoreline. "Seems like things are getting hectic out there. Why are you back so early? The tournament shouldn't be over yet." "I got pissed off so I came here to cool off. Now I'm even more pissed cause they're cheering for him but j didn't get a fucking COMPLIMENT!!" Rhea ignored Fantasia's rage and strokes her hair. "Shh shh shh child. We still love you." "Rhea..." Fantasia started. "I'm older than you." ".... Still a child." Rhea teased. "So child, let's grab the crew and watch Jericho win." "The fight just started. Also when was the last time Jericho won anything?" Fantasia remarked angrily. Faust looked over the rails happily. "Ooh!! We going to watch violence? This is the perfect chance for me to show off my doctoring skills!!" Faust jumped off the ship and ran off in a huge burst of speed. "ASHLYNN HURRY UP!!" He shouted back, his words sounding jumbled together as a singular one. Ashlynn exhaled. "Ugh, he's too energetic today." Rhea looked to Fantasia. "Let's go, I can't wait to see what Jericho can do against someone just like him." Fantasia rolled her eyes. "He's gonna lose." - Jericho dominated the battle, kicking Gannon around and cracked his fist across Gannon's skull sending him through the walls of the arena. "That's for making fun of my mom Reese!!" - Kent finally understood what was happening. "Ahh. So that's why he's trying so hard. Poor poor Gannon. He just had to look like Reese." - Gannon crawled along the floor of the arena with blood dripping from his face. "Okay.. I give!! I GIVE!! You win." Gannon begged, holding his hand out. Saber laughed. "And the winner... THE DARK PRINCE JERICHO!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc